


(s1e39 SPOILERS) The Aftermath of Physical Comedy (DISOWNED)

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, has 2 youtube embeds, mao mao trash writes troll fic, spoilers for zing your heart out, the muppets (2011) reference, this is a tag, what will he do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: I can't believe I'm wasting time making this. Please don't take this seriously.(Also, I've calmed down about spoilers for the new episodes now that it's May and that CN is clearly reedy to release new eps according to Parker)
Relationships: it's more minor then a minor note, that one f/f ship is there but its really minor, too lazy to list ships
Kudos: 5





	(s1e39 SPOILERS) The Aftermath of Physical Comedy (DISOWNED)

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh.
> 
> Just, ugh.
> 
> THIS episode.
> 
> It was so fucking funny, but I guess i have another sweetiepie punching bag.....
> 
> BTW there is no noncon/rape in this. I'm not a sick fuck

"Oh great, now we have the corpse of a porcupine on our table." noted Mao Mao.

"Good." said Adorabat as she sat on the couch.

"No! That's bad!" Badgerclops quickly shouted.

Just then, the siren started sounding. The Sky Pirates were trying to steal the ruby again.

Mao Mao just threw Chester's corpse at their ship, which proceeded to crash. "WE'RE OKAY!" they all collectively shouted.

"...... And THAT'S why this therapy shit isn't helping."

Blue checked off his clipboard. "Shame you still gotta go here."

"UGH."

Blue sipped his tea. "By the way,

"Now that's done."

"Muffins, what are you doing?" Scoops inquired.

"Oh. Just plotting plans to kidnap Adorabat."

"WHAT!?"

"That bitch nearly got me involved in a lawsuit and also just insulted my baking for the second time. That's a huge price to pay."

"DON'T DO THIS ILLEGAL SHIT, MUFFS! YOU COULD GET ARRESTED!"

"But, Sugar Plum, which is more illegal? Kidnapping Adorabat, or insulting my career?"

"KIDNAPPING ADORABAT, MUFFINS!!!!!!! Please, don't do this, or I turn you in and make a story about it."

"OK, fine. We won't do it. May we never speak of this again."

THE FUCKING END.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be WAY MORE fucked up, but I changed my mind because I wanna accidentally create this fandom's equivalent to "Cupcakes".
> 
> Also, I still have several pages of Scuffins fanart ready to post here but i haven't gotten around to taking pics of them yet cuz I'm lazy


End file.
